La Cajita Musical
by Zoe Black92
Summary: Una historia de amor... Una canciones... Una cajita... Nuestra cajita musical. UNICO


Nass a todos los que circulan por HA! Este fic igual me gusta, así que si quieren lo leen, y si no leen se pasan por mis otros fic! VIVA LA AUTO PUBLICIDAD!

Atte

May  
La hija perdida de Sirius y Laury Black. Hermana de Kin, Inna e Ino. Hermana adoptiva de Lily1102, Hermanita menor de Hardy, Hermana mayor de AnnaBlack, Tía de Meiko, Sobrina de Carla Grey, Prima de Drew

La Cajita Musical

Para Inna

…_Un año pasa, y el otro le sigue… Un año termina, y el otro empieza… Una canción dura tres minutos pero el amor dura cuarenta…_

Nunca olvidaré aquellas cosas que, en realidad marcaron nuestra vida… ¡Las bromas a Quejicus! Los días en que íbamos a la Casa de los Gritos para cuidar a Remus, aquellos años en que jugábamos entre dos arco iris, y tu coqueteabas, y yo te miraba…

-¿En que piensas? –Me preguntaste el día antes de que, nos graduáramos de Hogwarts

-…En nada… -Te respondí

-¿En nada? –

-No… Pensaba en los años de Hogwarts… ¡Es increíble, tantas cosas y travesuras que hemos pasado en tan solo siete años! –

-…Si… -Recuerdo que dijiste

-…Y, ahora todos ustedes: Lily, James, Peter, Remus, y tú, serán aurores…-

-¡Pero tú harás lo que siempre quisiste hacer: ¡¡Curar a los enfermos! –Dijiste intentando animare

-…Pero tú estarás tan lejos… Sirius, me preocuparé por ti… ¡No quiero crecer! ¡No quiero! –Dije llorando, como niña pequeña que necesita un refugio. Más bien, recuerdo que me tomaste en tus brazos e hiciste que ambos fuéramos una lágrima de alegría y de despedida. Luego me dijiste mirándome a los ojos:

-¡Ten! –Y me mostraste una pequeña cajita que, en su interior albergaba aquellos más añorados recuerdos que yo tanto amaba y recordaba. Aun siento aquél sentimiento de aventura y de deseo al abrir aquella cajita…

-¡¡Una cajita musical! Sirius, gracias…-Dije con un hilo de vos

-Eso no es todo… Ábrela…-Lo hice y, en dentro se escuchaba una pequeña melodía. En vez del típico espejo, esta cajita contenía no se si un poema una canción, o quizás la letra de la melodía que escuchábamos… Y, ahí, justo debajo había unas fotos de cada uno de nosotros en los momentos más divertidos… Cuando James le bajo los calzoncillos a Snape, cuando Remus obtuvo un A de "Aceptable" en una prueba EXCLUSIVAMENTE de licántropos, cuando Lily y James fueron novios… ¡Incluso había una en la que, aparecía Peter transformándose en rata, cuando los merodeadores me convirtieron en animaga, cuando… cuando… ¡Ufs! En fin, miles de recuerdos…

-…Para que nunca nos olvides…-Dijiste y me diste un suave y romántico beso en los labios, beso que yo acompañé con un abrazo y con una lágrima…

Año tras año se repite lo mismo… Risas, llantos, pero en especial risas… Esa es una de las cosas por la que, esta cajita musical canta esa canción…

_Un sueño, quizás, _

_Por siempre jamás,_

_Una vida sin ti,_

_Prefiero morir…_

_La nieve se va,_

_Los sueños igual,_

_Y tu, y tu…_

Más ahora esa cajita musical es la razón de un existir… De MI existir… Probablemente, mujeres como yo hay muchas… Pero una como yo, y con el amor que yo de doy… Te prometo que nadie habrá…

Ahora, Sirius. Que tú viajas y yo me mantengo en el mismo lugar, pienso que ese adiós, o que esa promesa no se van a cumplir JAMAS…

Hace poco dijiste que, Lily y James habían tenido un hijo: Harry. ¡No sabes las ganas que tuve de estar allí! Me dijiste que eres su padrino. También contaste algo sobre, un guardián secreto, un hechizo, Voldemort, Peter, Harry… ¡O algo así! Para serte sincera, nunca entendí mucho de esas cosas, pero si era algo que te importaba mucho… Yo igual me preocupé…

_Me miras como si todo estaba hecho,_

_Me miras con el desprecio de un adiós,_

_Me miras diciendo que hay un cielo nuevo,_

_Que un corazón, un sueño algún día será…_

Luego te envié esa carta, pero nunca recibí una respuesta.

Leí en El Profeta que eras condenado culpable por la muerte de Lily y James… A decir verdad… TE ODIE… TE ODIE tanto, tanto, tanto… ¿Cómo habías sido capaz de delatar a Voldemort a tu MEJOR amigo? Y, me respondí esa pregunta: "No lo hubieras echo"

_¿Por que? ¿Por que?_

_Aquella canción sin deseos se acaba,_

_Y renace una llena de esplendor,_

_De amor…_

_Tu amor…_

_Amor que, a pesar de las distancias,_

_Habita aquí, dentro de mí…_

¿Y que paso ahora? La melodía de la cajita musical, que para mi era inexistente, vuelve a nacer… Y lo hace con un nuevo ritmo, una nueva canción…

Mi amigo, Remus aparece… Me dice que Harry es igualito a James, pero con la excepción de tener los bellos ojos de Lily, también me dice que, la tal Orden del Fénix sigue en pie, que estas "libre" de Azkaban…

No se si te diste cuenta… Pero aquél lobo de tonalidades grises, que siempre te miraba, no eran mortífagos, si no YO… No me atreví a entrar, no me atreví a verte, no me atreví a escuchar de nuevo la canción de la Cajita Musical…

_Pero un "Y vivieron felices para siempre"_

_No bastó,_

_Por que ya aprendimos a no creer _

_En aquellos sueños, _

_A no creer en la canción de _

_La Cajita Musical…_

Y una llamada tampoco bastó…

-¿Aló? ¡Oh! Hola, Remus… ¿Por que llamas tan tarde? –Dije

-…No me atreví a decírtelo antes. Pero… Pero…-Dijo

-¿Qué pasó, Remus? ¡¡VAMOS! ¡¡DILO! –Grité desesperada

-…Sirius cruzó el velo…-Y solté el teléfono

¿Cruzar el velo? ¿Te refieres a _ese_ velo? ¿Al velo del departamento de misterios?

No, no, no, no, no,

NO PUEDE SER

Sin dejar de llorar, escuché una melodía suave y pequeña… Subí a mi habitación…

_Más que una amenaza el llanto te dará,_

_Más que con sonrisas,_

_Con llantos siempre lograras…_

Era la misma melodía de la Cajita Musical… Recordé las fotografías, las vi por última vez… ¿Por que? Por que cada vez la melodía de la cajita iba bajando de volumen, se iba deteriorando… Menos… Menos… Hasta que…

…_Puedes en la vida a todo enfrentar, pero a una lágrima..._

La Cajita Musical dejó de sonar…

FIN

¿Y? ¿Que onda? ¿Les gustó? ¿Saben por que puse LA CAJITA MUSICAL, bueno, justo ese día mi mamá me había comprado una de esas como bolas de nieve de cristal con nieve a dentro, que tocaba una canción de navidad… Y, ¡¡ALELUYA, ALELUYA! ¡¡¡¡VIVA LA INSPIRACIÓN!

La 'canción', porque al principio era una canción inventada por yo, pero que luego se convirtió en un poema, luego en sentimientos, y en los dos últimos versos en otra canción que NO es mía, es Every Heart parte sonora de la banda de InuYasha.

Dejen RR plisss!

Atte

May  
La hija perdida de Sirius y Laury Black. Hermana de Kin, Inna e Ino. Hermana adoptiva de Lily1102, Hermanita menor de Hardy, Hermana mayor de AnnaBlack, Tía de Meiko, Sobrina de Carla Grey, Prima de Drew


End file.
